Lost & Found
by CookiesAreTastyx3
Summary: Moving around is a typical thing for Lana, as her mother is a successful bussiness woman, owning several shops around the world. Everything seems to go smoothly until one day a secret is revealed, which turns her life upside down and goes on a journey to uncover the truth about her identity. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters only the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter One**

As she hummed to the beat of the song on her iPad, she walked happily to her locker and carefully placed the books inside. She scanned the contents of her locker looking for her science book, her eyes wandered around aimlessly she quickly found and stuffed the book inside her bag. She closed the locker door carefully and turned on her heels. When she turned, she quickly found herself –bottom first on the cold hard floor.

"Lana hurry up! We're gonna be late for class."

Lana's eyes wandered up to stare at the figure with the familiar voice.

"What the hell Tabby?!" Lana groaned as she stood up and rubbed her now sore bottom. "Can you at least warn someone where you are? Because I swear every time you're around you always scare the shit out of me…God"

"Oh…ok sorry" Tabby muttered

Lana glanced over at her friend and smiled to herself as she watched her friend help pick up and put the contents inside her bag.

_My friends are always there for me whenever I need them…I don't know what I'll do without them. My 4 best friends. There was Tabby aka Tabitha, some would describe her as one of those pretty dumb blonde stereotypes but not in this case, she was actually quite smart…and a little strange at times, but I loved her to death. Then there was Kyla, what a diva…but be warned, sometimes we get into really sticky situations. And …Viola what a pretty name for such a tomboyish female, she loves the smell of refreshing sweat dripping off her body while working herself to death (working out I mean). And finally there was Scarlett..oh Scarlett my red-haired friend, she could be quite hot-headed at times but she was very fun to be with, not to mention that she's really good for protection too. _

"Lana…Lanaaa? ILLANA?!"

Lana was quickly snapped away from her thoughts when she heard her name. God how she hated for her full name to be called.

"What?!" Lana asked annoyed

"We're here" Tabby chirped

"Well just don't stand there, the damn door it"

Tabby opened the door and they were met with a room full of eyes staring at them. A young woman stared down at both of them before speaking up. The woman looked like she was in her late 30s judging by the pre mature wrinkles that she was starting to gain on her face.

"So I guess you're the 2 new students we've been waiting for" she smiled "I'm Miss Halliday, Come in and grab a seat"

The two girls walked in and received a few murmurs from a couple of students before they each found a seat to sit in.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but its really late and I'm kinda tired..lol

See you in the next chapter and don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter its a little longer because I tried my best to describe how everyone looked :]

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Beyblade characters only OCs**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As the lesson went along, some people chose not to listen, some to jot down notes others…well weren't really bothered. Lana was quickly snapped out of a daydream as she heard a big groan came from a boy near her. She turned to see the figure that the noise was emitting from.

"Why do we have to learn this stuff…its not like we'll actually need science in our lives" the boy groaned. The boy had shoulder length blue hair with tanned skin and big chocolate-brown eyes. He wore a blue cardigan with some Aztec patterns displaying a variety of colours. He wore it on top of a white shirt and some casual jeans with keds for the shoes.

"Tyson! Shut up and listen, for goodness sake you're interrupting the lesson!" shouted a girl with brown hair.

"Hilary…I think Tysons right we don't really need science unless we want to be doctors. All we really actually need is English and Math" A small boy with glasses explained

Suddenly the class burst into a frenzy of banter.

"Class settle down! Please!" Miss Halliday said

Then the bell rung. _Finally. _Lana thought to herself as Tabitha caught up to her.

"Hey…That class was so interesting!" Tabitha grinned "All the banter was more interesting than what the teacher was talking about"

"Yeah…I'm hungry lets go" Tabitha nodded before both of them headed towards the cafeteria to eat. The cafeteria was bustling with life as people grabbed their food and walked toward their chosen table. Lana and Tabitha walked over to the stalls to collect their lunch.

* * *

After deciding between the cookie dough and mango ice cream, Lana finally decided to pick the cookie dough ice cream for her dessert. As she turned around she spotted Kyla, Scarlett and Viola at a table surrounded by a few people.

"What the hell is going on there?" Tabitha mumbled as she took a bite out of her apple

"I'm not sure.."Lana muttered "Lets check it out"

They both strode over to the table that Kyla, Scarlett and Viola were sitting at. As they got closer the people became more visible. There was that boy with blue hair and the little guy with glasses…and the girl. There were 4 other people who also surrounded the table.

"Hey guys!" Viola waved "Come sit down"

"Um, What's going on?" Lana asked hesitantly

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" Kyla asked

"Like, how do you know these people...?" Tabitha went on "No offence guys" she waved her hands in defence

"None taken…I think" said the blue haired boy

"I can't believe you guys don't know who they are!" Viola shouted. Lana and Tabitha looked at each other

"No…Who?" Tabitha questioned

"The BBA Revolutions? Ring any bells?"

"Sure…Music band?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Tabitha?" Kyla screamed

"Nothing! What's wrong with you?!"

Kyla and Tabitha continued to argue until a sudden outburst came from Scarlett

"Ok shut the fuck up…all of you!" Everyone at the table turned their attention towards her, as she glared at everyone they all paused for a moment of silence, that is until…well the raven-haired boy broke it of course.

"Guys you don't have to fuss about this, it's not like everyone has to know who we are…I guess" The raven hair boy explained "After all, not everyone is interested in the sport."

"No…we like beyblading too" Tabitha mumbled "I just… forgot that's all" she laughed nervously

"Well I guess you guys should introduce yourselves since Tabitha has the memory of a damn goldfish "Kyla muttered

"Really Kyla..? I can't believe you wanna start shit now" Viola moaned as she rubbed her temples "Just calm the fuck down"

"What!?" Kyla screamed as she slammed her fists on the table.

"Oh my God…Shut up seriously Kyla! Go be a damn drama queen someplace else 'cause I don't wanna hear it"

After that comment, Kyla opened her mouth to protest but closed it shut.

"Erm…Sorry about this" Lana said as she rubbed the back of her neck, she directed her gaze towards the boys and girl sitting around the table "They can get a little out of hand sometimes.."

"Its ok" The blonde haired boy added "By the way I'm Max" He smiled. Max was a cute guy with all those cute freckles just above his nose, he had big blue eyes which resembled the ocean. His hair was blonde and slightly messy but in a more relaxed way. He wore a jersey that had the name of some American team on it and wore some combat quarter lengths with some converse, he also had some headphones around his neck.

"That's Tyson" Then he pointed over to the blue haired boy who was busy arguing with a little guy with red hair "The little guy Tyson's arguing with is Daichi…they fight a lot" Daichi had wore a grey jumper with some shorts and sneakers. Max chuckled a little as he continued to introduce everyone. "The girl is Hilary" As he said her name she mouthed a little whisper as to say hello. "This is Ray" He said as he tapped Ray's shoulder. Ray had very long hair in a ponytail and wore a chequered shirt with black jeans and wore all star converse for shoes. His eyes were a golden colour which resembled eyes of a cat. "And that…" he pointed over to a boy sitting in his seat silently with his arms crossed on his chest. "Is Kai." He said as he ended in a smile. Kai had two toned hair and skin which was porcelain white, on his face he had two triangles on each side of his cheek. In his ear he had a sliver piercing. He wore a grey hoodie with distressed jeans and Timberlands.

"Nice to meet you all" Lana smiled

"Yeah, I guess we gotta introduce ourselves"

"We already know who you guys are" Tyson walked over "That's Scarlett" He said as he pointed to the said red-head. Scarlett was a quiet girl but her anger got her into so much trouble. She had a full fringe which complimented her facial structure, her red hair fell just past her shoulders and her eyes were a lavender colour. She wore a jeans jacket with spikes as the shoulder pads, inside the jacket she wore a black jumper with some golden patterns on top, some ripped jeans with chains leading to the studded belt she wore and combat boots for shoes.

Then Tyson turned his head towards Kyla "That's Kyla.." Kyla was slightly tanned, her hair was jet black and slightly longer than Scarlett's but had clipped it to the side so it was a little hard to tell. feathered earrings dangled off her ear lobes. She wore a grey jumper with black marble markings on it. She also wore leather shorts with some black opaque tights and studded black platform boots.

Then he pointed to Viola "Viola…" He said as she nodded in acknowledgement. Viola's hair was a chocolate brown colour with light blonde tips and was tied up in a messy bun. She wore a black and beige knitted jumper with a black leather jacket on top and some dark jean short with slightly see-through black tights. She wore black wedged creepers which gave her more height. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a cross as the pendant.

Then Tyson turned to both Lana and Tabitha. Tabitha's hair was a platinum blonde colour which was tied in a high ponytail with her bangs fully covering her forehead she had blue eyes which looked like sapphire stones. She wore a dark blue high neck crop top with black leggings with the peace sign embroidered into them, she also wore a studded black biker jacket and wore some platform wedges. "And I'm assuming you're Tabitha and…-"

"Lana…" Lana mumbled

"Yeah…" Tyson smiled at her "What did you think I was gonna say?" he said while slightly tilting his head

"She thought you were gonna call her-" Tabitha was interrupted by Lana covering her mouth

"Nothing! You were gonna call me nothing" Lana laughed nervously and sighed. Tyson stood there to open his mouth in protest but just shrugged it off.

Lana wore her hair in a low ponytail to the side, she was slightly dark in colour she had greyish purple eyes. She wore a white crop top with short-sleeves and wore high waisted skinny jeans with suspenders. She wore timberlands with the shearing shown from the inside of the shoe.

Just as everyone was getting to know each other, the bell rang and everyone scattered from the cafeteria.

"We can hang out after school" Tyson said

"Sure!" Tabitha yelled out in excitement " That would be fun"

* * *

Ok that was chapter two :D As you can see in this chapter, Lana covered Tabitha's mouth because she doesn't like when people say her full name hehe.

Chapter three is coming at ya soon!

Don't forget to review :D


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note: Tyson's weird knowledge, Daichi's growth spurt and more...**

Hi everyone, I decided to write a note out to people because a review made me realise that I'd missed out some essential information. So I wanted to make it clear, I'm going to be making a chapter based on Lana's back story to explain why she doesn't like people saying her full name. Also, Tyson knew the girls' names because as they were fighting, they yelled each others names whilst arguing, and they, (the bladebrakers) assumed that that were their names so that's how he knew, (i'll try to fit in some info on how they all knew their names in the next chapter.) I also forgot to write how old all of the characters are. All the characters are 17 plus except from Daichi (I wanted to keep him in the story. .hehe) he's about 15. And another point is that, I'm guessing you guys want to know why Tyson wants to hang out with them all of a sudden, well that's because while they were in the cafeteria, they got to know Kyla, Scarlett and Viola well but they didn't get to know Tabitha and Lana as well, Tyson and the others thought they were entertaining too.

So that's most of the points I've covered I guess, please please pleaseee review my story and tell me: if you liked it, if I missed anything that could get you confused, how I could improve and what you would like to see happen in this story. I'm really sorry about the points that I've missed out but this is actually my first fanfic so...you're really the only ones who that can tell me what I've missed out. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****Three**

Lessons passed and time was flying by quickly. Lana was sat in maths...bored. She gazed at the clock with tired eyes. _Damn...2 more hours, jeez I'm so freakin' tired. _Lana groaned at the thought, as she slouched in her chair.

"Lana" Lana stayed in her chair not wanting to move to check who called out her name.

"Pstttt Lana" The person still waiting for Lana's response, but didn't even flinch.

"Lanaaaaaaa!" As the person hissed her name at her, she slammed her fists onto the table.

"WHAT!?" At that moment the class was silent, everyone was looking in her direction, some shocked, others whispering.

"Lana quiet down, or I'll have to send you to the head teachers office" Mr Black groaned. With that said, everyone returned to getting on with their work. Lana turned to see who was interupting her peace.

"Man...who crapped in your cornflakes?" He said, slightly annoyed

At that point she swivelled round in her chair to face the person calling her. It was Tyson.

"Ugh...I'm sorry," She looked down, then rested her head on her palm on Tyson's table. "I'm just tired I guess"

"Anyway, do you beyblade?" He asked attentively. Lana gazed lazily at Tyson before realising the fact that he knew her name.

"Oh my gosh," she quickly sat up in her seat "You know my name?!"

"Uh...yeah"

"How?"

"I guessed"

"Are you a stalker?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Ok...then how?"

Tyson rubbed behind his neck as a soother to calm his rage, slowly building inside. "Well...while you were fighting with your friends, you shouted out each others names. So I got your name right by purely just by chance"

Lana shrugged "Seems like a reasonable answer"

"Can you please answer my question now?"

"What question? I don't recall any question being asked..."

Lana raised her index finger towards her chin. "Nope don't remember any question being asked"

Tyson ran a frustrated hand through his hair "Do you beyblade or not!?"

"Woah, woah, woah...look who's cornflakes been crapped in now" Lana smirked a little.

"...Well do you?"

"Yeah" She simply said.

"Really?"

"Because I'll say yeah if I really mean no (!)"

Tyson stared at Lana as if to say haven't-you-done-enough?

"Ok I'm just messing with ya," Lana chuckled to herself "Yeah I do beyblade"

"Finally, a decent answer that I've been waiting for!" Tyson's face grew wide with a grin. "I want a beybattle with you, after school, my house"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Lana turned back towards her table and leaned back in her seat

After lesson, Lana walked up to her locker to place all her books inside ready for the next day. While she placed the books inside her locker she looked at the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Tabby?" Lana questioned. She noticed Tabitha walking slowly, as if she wanted to aviod someone.

"Huh?" She quickly spun round hesitantly to see who was calling her.

"What the hell are you-" Lana was interrupted by Tabitha's hand crashing onto her mouth.

Tabitha raised her index finger to her lips. "Shushhhhhh they'll hear you"

Lana tried speaking but failed, as the sound of her speech was muffled behind Tabitha's hand.

"What...?" Tabitha asked. Lana raised her hand and slapped Tabitha's arm, so that her mouth could be free of her now moist hand.

"Seriously?" Lana sighed

"Eww...Lana I covered your mouth so you'd be quiet...not sprinkle it with saliva!" Tabitha Moaned disgusted.

Lana took a deep breath."Fine just wipe your hand on me..." Tabitha wiped her hand on Lana's coat, then spoke quietly to her

"Lana, I just remembered that we have dance practice..." she continued "I really didn't think about that" She silenced. Lana rubbed her back softly. Tabitha got like this sometimes, she liked meeting new people. And yeah she made a move, but too fast.

"Tabby its fine," she continued "I agreed with Tyson that I'll have a beybattle with him, so this is kinda my fault too"

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to go..." Her trail of speech drifted off into silence

"Well I didn't ok!? Look, Tyson was acting real big on his words and I" Lana smiled triumphantly, whilst pointing to herself "Wanted to wipe that damn smile off his stupid, ugly, disgusting face" She finally ended.

"Wow...You must really hate him to say that he has a really stupid, ugly and disgusting face" Tabitha said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lana stuck out her tounge playfully, as Tabitha walked up to her and began to have a play fight. That sir, was the thing that Lana liked the most about her. The way that they would fight like sworn enemies for one minute, and the next they would become the best of friends. While they were play-fighting, they ended up reversing into something hard. Tabitha looked up and saw that she'd reversed into a random guy.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A male voice shouted. Tabitha and Lana turned to see where the voice was emitting from. He wore a white padded body-warmer with a blue slightly tight shirt, outlining his toned body. On the bottom half of his body he wore some baggy dark-washed jeans with his boxers peeking out of his jeans...a lot. And as for shoes...well he wore some designer sneakers. He had a golden earring in each ear, and his hair was tied up in a mid-pony.

"Who the hell are you?" Lana asked, as she let go of Tabitha's arms.

"More like who the hell are_you_?," he continued "And what the hell are you doing?"

Tabitha looked the guy up and down, opened her mouth to ask a question

"Are you gay?"

The guy stepped back slightly "What?!"

"Are you gay?" She waved her arms in defence "there's nothing wrong with gay people, I would love to have a gay friend" Tabitha chirped

Lana walked up to Tabitha and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Tabby, what the fuck?! You don't go around asking shit like that, its rude"

"Ok, ok..." she sighed "I had to get that question out of the way"

While Tabitha and Lana were muttering, the guy just stood there, amused. He'd never seen two girls make such a fuss on how a question had been asked. Most girls would fight over things like making out with an ex-boyfriend or making out with a boyfriend, but this was just...weird.

"Hey Rick!" Another male voice called out.

The said Rick turned around to see two boys walking up towards him.

"Lee, Miguel what'dya want?"

"What are you doing out here anyway? The match is starting soon" Lee explained.

Then Miguel looked to see two girls arguing behind Rick.

"Who are they?"

"Huh?" Rick quetioned, but then realised what he was talking about. "Oh you mean them two?" he asked as he pointed towards them.

"Yeah" Lee answered

"I don't know, but someone better apologise" Rick smirked

As Lana heard the word 'apologise' she immediately turned towards Rick, where he was standing expectantly waiting for his 'apology'.

"Apology?! You want a apology? You should look where you're walking next time"

Lana turned around to grab Tabitha around her wrists and walked off, dragging Tabitha behind.

* * *

Kyla, Viola and Scarlett were waiting by the school gates. They had been waiting for at least an hour now. Impatiently Scarlett started to head towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Kyla asked

"I'm not waiting around for another twenty minutes for those two," Scarlett explained "so I'm going to where we were meant to be which is at dance practice"

"But what about Tyson an-" Viola questioned

"It was Tabby that invited us to his" Scarlett suddenly interrupted "Hes their problem now"

Kyla and Viola stood there starring at Scarlett, then at each other. Scarlett could be stubbon at times but sometimes her stubboness was worth it because if the others agreed on something she would completely disagree with it, then she would let them see where their situation gets them and most of the time...it was bad.

Just then Viola got a text from Lana.

"Wait Scarlett!" Viola ran to catch up to her "I just got a text from Lana, they're coming now."

Scarlett sighed a little annoyed as she walked back towards the school gates. While she was walking she saw two figures running towards them. One of the figures was dragging the other by the wrist, angry. As the two figures were appoching, Tyson and the others came towards Scarlett and the others at the gate.

"You guys ready to go?" Tyson questioned

Lana and Tabitha ran up to everyone standing at the gate.

" .Gee" Tabitha stuggled to speak between gasps. "That guy in the hall was hot" she said as she arranged her hair back into place.

"Stop," Lana choked out "you're gonna make me sick"

"What happened?" Hilary decided to ask

"Well, we bumped into this guy and he was totally hot..."

"Oh my gosh, thats not at all what happened!" Lana interrupted "What happened was that he wasn't looking where he was going"

"Who was it?"

"What does that have to do with it?!" Lana asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"His name was Rick" Everyone turned to face Tabitha.

"How the hell do you know? His name could have been Keith for all you know" Kyla placed her hands on her hips

"Because I was paying attention to my surroundings too, his friend called him Rick"

"Oh well I don't give a shit what his name is," Lana continued "Hes so arrogant and...and gay!"

"Ok...moving on, Tyson lead the way" Viola smiled softly towards him

"Oh yeah" He was hyped up again "C'mon guys"

* * *

As they appoched Tyson's home, the girls were astonished at the sight before their eyes.

"You live in a dojo?" Viola gasped as she kept her eyes stuck to the building "how cool!"

Tyson laughed then looked over at Lana, as she turned to face him then smiled.

"Makes a for a bigger bey-dish."

Tyson couldn't help but smile at the comment.

"C'mon, lets get started then!"

As they entered Tyson's house, Viola couldn't help but admire his home.

Whilst turning around to gaze at her surroundings, she mistakenly bumped into a old man. He was dressed up in his kendo practice attire, with some wooden sandals.

"Oh crap!" Viola turned around and saw an old man standing there, smiling. She quickly bowed in apology "sorry sir"

"No problem dudette! You must be Tysons new homies" He looked at them "well your welcome to vist anytime, anyway see ya later homies!" With that he turned to leave the house. Viola just stood there gazing in awe at the old man. How could a old man be so...now? Who would expect a old geezer to speak in such a way? While all these thoughts were going around in her head, a loud shriek caused head to jolt in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Was that your grandpa?"

"Uh yeah, why"

"He's soo cool!"

"Really?" Tyson scrached the back of his head " I find him a little embarassing at times..."

"Don't! He's the coolest old man ever!" Tabitha looked so exited as if her eyes were about to pop out from their sockets.

"Tabitha...calm down jesus christ" Scarlett walked up to the edge of the dojo and sat down.

Lana looked around then looked at Tyson "Are we doing the battle in here?" she asked.

"Well...no. Grandpa would go bonkers if we done it in here" Tyson raised his hands towards his chin to think of where else they could do the battle. Last time that Tyson had a beybattle in the dojo, a whole wall ended up being completely destroyed and by the time his Grandpa came back, well, there was shit that was about to go down. Suddenly he got an idea, snapping his fingers he gestured for everyone to follow him outside.

As everyone walked outside, Kenny squealed in slight fear. "Tyson you can't be serious!" Kenny walked up by his side "What happens if you damage something?!" Lana glanced over at Kenny then looked around at the garden. The garden was very beautiful, there was a pond near the middle of the garden with two koi fish inside, one a golden orange and the other was white with orange marks covering its body. On the left of the garden there were trees which were lined up, parallel to each other. On the far edges of the garden was a steam bath surrounded by a few stones. On the right side of the garden, there were flower beds and pots, some of the flower pots looked like they had been broken and someone had attempted to put them back together- if so, they've done a good job.

"I can see why Kenny is concerned about battling in the garden," Lana said "it looks like you've broken a few things here before"

"Its okay, we can battle here." Tyson explained "its not going to be an 'all out' battle anyway"

_Is this fool underestimating my power? _Lana thought as she sent a death glare his way.

"Fine then its settled," Ray stepped in "I'll be the ref"

Lana glanced over to the dish for a second before walking up towards it. She pulled out her launcher and beyblade from a little pocket attached to her belt. Her launcher was covered in sliver and black rhinestones. Her blade was a mint green colour which complemented the bey-chip in the middle. Inside the bey-chip there was a picture of a white dragon with golden horns and claws. The dragons wings were in the form of a fairy's wings.

"You ready?" Tyson mocked

"Let's do this!" Lana shouted

Ray walked to the middle of the dish and held his arm high.

"3" Lana gripped her launcher tightly, closing her eyes

"2..." She widened her stance a little more to perfect her control over her launch

"1..." Lana inhaled a massive chunk of air sharply, as she and Tyson both shouted out.

"LET IT RIP!"

Both blades hit the dish with force. Lana's blade dashed side to side as fast as lighting, dodging all attacks being thrown at her. After a few minutes of attacks Tyson steadied his blade in the centre of the beystadium, then glanced over at Lana who stood calmly with her lancher hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly.

"I guess its my turn now" Lana smiled as she lifted her arm up towards the air slowly. Her beyblade was suddenly gaining more momentum. Then she looked towards Tyson who had a grin plastered across his face, his stance immediately indicated that he was extremely confident that Lana would lose the battle. She felt heat instantly rising up to her face, she was fuming, she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face badly. So she went in for the attack

"Destdemona attack now!" **(A/N: I actually took this name from a play called 'Othello' by Shakespeare I think, but there was a lady inside called 'Destdemona' and I thought "hey that would be a cool name for a bit beast.." and here it is! So I didn't make the name up... Anyway on with the story!)**

Destdemona rushed up to Dragoon and they both heavily collided into each other causing the beystadium to crack slightly. The wind around them suddenly started to pick up.

"Lana stop! You attacked too early!" Scarlett shouted out "she's losing control over her blade"

"Ah crap, some shits gonna go down" Viola said while shielding her eyes from the wind

"How do you know she's losing control?" Max spoke, his eyes still on the battle before him "looks like she's doing fine"

"When Lana attacks too early, it all goes wrong..." Scarlett looked back at the battle then came to sudden realisation "She's lost her concentration..." she whispered _Damn this could be bad... _Scarlett thought as she glanced over at Lana, she stood with her feet slightly apart, teeth gritted and fists clenched as if she was getting ready to fight.

Tyson was done waiting around he called out his final attack "Dragoon, galaxy turbo now!" at that moment a bright light shone, reveling a magical blue dragon. Lana gasped in suprise as she stared at the beast in front of her.

"Destdemona, Elemental Smash!" Lana's blade failed to make the command. Lana stood there with her eyes widened. Why wasn't her blade responding to her? Was Destdemona trying to tell her something? Lana was snapped away from her thoughts by Kyla.

"Lana, watch out!" she shouted. Lana turned her gaze back to the dish, Kyla was right. Dragoon was rushing towards Destdemona to plant his final attack on her. Once again, Lana attempted to scream out an attack. "DESTDEMONA, ELEMENTAL SMASH!" Then a bright light emitted from the stadium sending Lana flying backwards, hitting a tree in the process. While Tyson was knocked back onto his bottom.

"Tyson!" Ray, Max and Kenny ran beside him trying to help him up.

" Thanks guys" Tyson grabbed onto Ray's arm while dusting himself. His gaze wondered to the dish, his blade wasn't there. He turned his head quickly to the left and right of the dish, but it wasn't there. Panicking, he turned facing towards the dojo and stared in awe. He blade was wedged in the side wall of the dojo.

"Jesus christ, you really done a number on me Lana.." He exclaimed. He then turnt around to see all her friends trying to tend to her. "Lana?"

"She's unconscious Tyson"

* * *

**So that was chapter three. Phew. I am soo sorry that it took ages before I put another chapter out. **

**I was kinda caught up with coursework, and to top that off I lost my memory card which had all my work inside!**

**l was really pissed off...Anyway don't forget to review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter four of the story! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters, only the OCs**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_The same dream occurs all the time. I can't seem to get it out of my mind, no matter how hard I try. _

_The dream starts in a very beautiful place, the trees full with crisp green leaves, silently dancing as one with the wind. The sky was a soft blue colour whilst the summer sun shone, displaying an elegant painting before me. Children were playing and giggling with each other while their mothers kept a watchful eye on them. People walked pass talking and chatting amongst themselves. _

_The dress attire that they wore was quite simple, women wore a plain white halterneck tunic dress with a golden bar on the left arm and sometimes - a few people had this, a tattoo on their arm. It probably stood for something important...but unfortunately I'll never know. The men wore a robed-shaped top with some white quarter-lengths. The mens insignia, was sometimes placed by the ankle so it was easier to see. _

_Then all of sudden, the sky turnt dark. People screaming and shouting out caused the birds to cease thier beautful song and flee away. Total chaos was happening. I look around to see no one, but the wonderous painting that once stood before my eyes was completly destroyed. Trees had been cut down, falling on top of any poor person or animal that might have been in its way. The grass was completly gone, but had been replaced with soil, which looked as if it hadn't seen water in months. All that was left of the buildings was rubble. It looked like...hell. Everywhere and everything was up in flames. Then my eyes layed on a figure by a tree. As the figure came closer, the person became more visible. The stucture of the figure looked feminine, so I assumed it was a woman. She wore a white and gold cloak with a hood, that was covering up most parts of her face, so I was unable to identify her. After a while of standing there, she calls out my name "Illana..." then reaches out her hand. That's when I wake up._

Lana woke up in a cold sweat. Who was that woman at the end of her dream? Why had that dream occured so many times? Was it trying to warn her about somthing? _Her voice_ _sounds so familiar though..._She raised an arm up to wipe the beads of sweat away, when she noticed that her arms were shaking viciously. Taking a deep breath while trying to gather herself together, she sat up to analyse her surroundings. Inside the room, there was a bookshelf, filled with a few old comic books and games, which was adjacent to the bed she was laying on. Next to the bookshelf, there was a computer that was surrounded by a pool of clutter, which made the keyboard and mouse barely visible. In the middle of the room there was a glass coffee table with a few bits and pieces of beyblade parts on top. _This must be Tyson's room. _Still sitting up on the bed, she twisted her body a little so that her legs dangled off the bed.

Looking at the beyblade parts laying around, she reached for her pocket and relised her blade wasn't inside. She jumped out of the bed, ran up to the computer and started to rummage though the sea of clutter around the computer. _Where is it, where is it? _She began to feel herself clenching her teeth together. It was unsual for Lana to have lost such an important part of her life. Her mother gave her that blade when she was about four years old, that's maybe why she cared for it so much, her mother told her it would protect her when she wasn't around. Lana wanted to keep it near at all times. After searching for a while, she stumbled across a photo frame. The first thing she noticed was everyone inside the photo, it was everyone from the BBA Revolutions. All of them were standing laughing at Tyson and Daichi who were fighting. Tyson's arm was wrapped around Daichi's neck and used his free arm to ruffle up his hair, whislt Daichi was struggling to escape his grasp. The rest just stood in the background, Hilary stood, slightly bending to the side so that she was able to get captured in the photo. Ray was standing with his arms behind his neck casually. Max also stood casually, with one hand on his hip and the other, showing a peace sign. Kenny had his laptop tucked safely under his arm, but was grinning like mad, his cheeks tinted a rosey pink colour out of slight embarrassment. And finally Kai, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, not trying to pay attention to what was happening around him.

The caramel skinned teen stared at the photo for quite a while, because she hadn't noticed that someone came into the room.

Inside the dojo, everyone had been trying to figure out what happened in Lana and Tyson's battle. In the middle of the dojo, everyone was sitting in a neat circle so that everyone could disscuss everything that had just happened.

"Kenny," Hilary began "do you know what that light was?"

Kenny lifted his head away from the laptop screen."Well Hilary, I'm not entirely sure yet"

"Whaddya mean you're not sure yet?" Daichi yelled "Some chick got knocked out by it, it could have knocked us out!"

"Daichi!" Hilary turned to face him "it's not like she ment to do it..." She paused for a second before continuing "it just happened"

Ray stood to his feet "Was it a bit-beast?"

"How much power does it have?" Max asked

"I don't think it was a bit-beast" Daichi raised his index finger to his chin

"What? Nothing can't just blow like that?!" Max protested

Everyone started to argue until a whistle caused all of them to turn to the direction where the noise emmitted from. They turned to see Scarlett standing next to Viola, who lowered her middle and index finger away from her lips.

Scarlett placed a hand on Viola's shoulder as a 'Thank You'"This isn't a time for aruging," she looked at everyone in the room "I suggest that we should leave this to Kenny, I mean, he's the one who has the data to figure out what actually happened"

Kenny placed his laptop onto the wooden floor, then got up the video from the battle. Everyone crowded around to see the previous events.

"As you can see, everything is going well at the start," Kenny typed on the keyboard "...their energy levels are normal," he typed some more "...their blades are perfectly stable, but..."

"But what Chief?" Tyson asked, placing a hand on his shoulder "what is it?"

Kenny looked up at Tyson then back down at his laptop as the video played.

"But as the battle goes on Lana loses complete control over her blade," He faced Tyson "...its like she's never touched a blade in her life," he paused to think "...I don't understand"

Kenny looked over at Lana's friends "Has this ever happened before?"

"Yeah" Tabitha simply answered. She stood from her knelt position so she stood upright. "The first time was when she battled some jerk at a park, there were nearby people watching," she raised her left arm across her chest to rub her right arm. "It happened real fast"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Hilary gasped

"No...not seriously anyway, but I didn't have anything to collect data that day" she explained "so I couldn't find out what went wrong"

Everyone went silent for a while until Kai stood up.

"Kai," Tyson started "where are you going?"

Without looking back he answered "Bathroom"

When he finshed from the bathroom, Kai proceeded back into the dojo. As he walked though the hallway, he heard a noise coming from Tyson's room. He soon remembered that Lana was inside. He walked up to the door carefully opening it, trying not to make much noise in case she was still asleep. His gaze was pointed directly in her direction, where she was standing holding a photo frame. Once she saw him, she placed it back quickly on the messy desk.

"...You scared me" she mumbled as she walked over to the bed plopping herself down.

Her gaze travelled to Kai, who was still standing by the door "do you know where my blade is?" her voice full of sadness and pain. "I've tried looking in here but, its no use"

Kai watched Lana as she layed on the bed, tired. She looked miserable, her eyes were heavy as she tried to push away the wave drowsiness that overcame her. Kai strolled towards the bed and carfully sat on the edge with his back facing towards Lana.

He anticipated her movement on the bed as she sat up with her legs crossed.

"Do _you _know what happened?" He turned his head to the side so that he could see her at the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" She questioned "With what?" She rubbed the back of her neck as she turned her gaze away from Kai.

Kai raised a brow. He knew that she knew what he was talking about, so he decided to threaten her. "If you want your blade back I suggest you talk now" Caught by the corner of his eye, he saw Lana reacted fiercely to his words.

"You know where my blade is?" Lana lit up

"..."

"Tell me!"

"..."

"C'mon!"

"..."

"Kai please!"

Kai opened his mouth as if to talk to wind her up but, ended up saying "...hn"

Lana got up and stood directly in front of his face. Angrily, she nudged Kai's knee, urging him to look up at her.

"I've had enough of your shit," she spat "tell me...where is my fucking blade is"

Kai looked at Lana coldly, sending slight chills down her spine but soon after she shook it off. She shook him so that he would talk but again, nothing happened he just sat unmoved. Then she rose her hand and made it into a fist, threatening to punch him in his face. "TELL ME NOW!" she raged.

Kai glanced up at her face. "Are you going to tell me or not?" He still kept a motionless face, not fazed at all.

Lana had no choice but to hit him. Her fist raced down to make contact with his skin but a hand stopped her. She opened her eyes to see Kai's hand clasped on her fist. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back. She let out a deep breath before folding her arms then walking towards the door.

Kai watched Lana as she walked towards the door. He stood up and rushed towards the door, applying pressure to his hand as he held the door shut.

"You have to tell me what happened, " He explained "What happens if anyone had been seriously injured?"

"Well, no one was..." she looked him in his eye for a seconds before placing her hand on the doorknob again.

Kai still rested on the door."You know what happened," he shifted "I can see it in your eyes"

With that said her head shot up to scan his face, he was stood, slightly leaning on the door, gazing out the window to avoid eye contact with her.

"Move," Kai slowly turned his head in her direction then scoffed.

"Kai," Lana called out "I need the bathroom"

Without turning to face her her answered. "Don't care"

"Kai?" she placed both her arms on her hips before walking over to the bed to sit. "I lost control"

Kai jolted his head towards Lana and raised his brow. "Of my blade I mean" she finshed, just to clear up any misunderstandings.

The room was filled with silence until Kai shifted to fold his arms across his chest. Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by Lana's voice. And by the looks of it she might have been calling him for some time because she looked pissed off.

"Kai!? Can I go now?"

He stood at the door and gazed at Lana. She was so impatient. She gave him no kind of information except for "lost control" yeah, he understood that bit but why? Why did she loose control? Lack of contentration? First time blading? All the questions circled around his head when he felt a force, pushing his arm.

"Kai please!" she was dancing around with her hands taking the shape of fists as she held them at her sides.

He took his weight off the door, allowing her to pass though.

"Kenny has it" He said out of nowhere. Remembering what he was referring to she yelled out a thank you, and proceeded to find the bathroom.

After she found the bathroom she walked into the sitting room where the televison was blaring pop music from the music video the people inside the room. She saw Hilary, Tyson and Max inside sitting watching the box which displayed all the livid colours.

Hearing the door slide shut, the three of them turnt their heads to face her.

"Hey Lana! Did you have a good rest?" Tyson smiled warmly while leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah, thanks for loaning me your bed"

"No problem"

Lana smiled back. She hadn't met anyone like him before, he hardly knew them! So it was kind of surprising that he would do that.

"Um..do you guys know where the others are"

"They're in the dojo" Hilary spoke

"Oh, thanks"

"No problem" Hilary said smiling

Lana proceeded towards the door when Tyson suddenly called her

"Lana?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him

"What happened?" he asked holding his arms out "I thought the battle was going good until that bright light came"

"I don't know" she mumbled

"Chief thinks it's because you might have lost control of your blade"

"Who the hell is this," she held up her hands to represent speech marks "'Chief'?"

"Kenny!" Tyson waved his arms around.

"Alright...where is he?"

"He's in the dojo with everyone else" Max spoke without looking away from the tv.

"Ok thanks" with that she walked out of the room amd ran into the dojo to find Kenny with Daichi, Ray, Kyla, Viola, Scarlett and Tabitha.

"Lana!" Tabitha ran up to her and gave her a hug. "We were worried about you" Tabitha smiled

"Do you feel better?" Ray asked

"Yeah, all good!" She turned towards Kenny who was typing on his laptop madly.

"Kenny!" He abruptly stopped working to look up at her "You got my blade?" Lana placed one hand on her hip wating for him to answer.

"Yeah, don't worry Lana I'm not making any changes on your blade" he explained "I've been trying to help you figure out what went wrong during the battle," He looked up at Lana "Whatever caused the flash of light must have been, without a doubt, a bit-beast"

Gasps filled the rooms followed by a long strip of silence.

"Ok..." Lana finally spoke up.

"Ok?" Kenny asked.

"Ok"

Kenny gazed at his computer screen for a while before speaking. "So you knew it was a bit-beast?"

"Well, I...yeah" she shrugged "its probably just a bug or something I'll work on it"

"Are you sure?" Kenny questioned. Lana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it"

After a share of a few approving looks and nods, Daichi's stomach rumbled loudly causing some strange looks to be sent his way.

Ray smiled at Daichi before turning Lana's way to ask if they were hungry.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite hungry" Viola placed her hand on her stomach.

"I hope its no bother" Lana ran a hand though her hair

"No it's fine, I'll get the others" Ray assured

Inside the kitchen...

"You cook?!" Tabitha shouted

Ray sweat dropped while rubing his head "Yeah..."

"Cool!" She queaked "Keep up the good work!" she patted his back as she skipped out of the kitchen.

"Smells good Ray" Lana walked into the kitchen with Hilary behind her. Hilary walked up towards the pot filled with some soup and inhaled the scent. She sighed intoxicated by the beautiful scent that was now lingering in the air.

"Real good" she smiled while Lana walked over to a counter to lean casually on it.

"Anyways," She began "me and Hilary was wondering if you needed help" she said.

"Sure," he answered. Lana looked at Hilary and smirked.

After a evening of fun, laughter and Tyson and Daichi's competitiveness, Lana and the gang decided to go home.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Max smiled.

"Yep, thanks for letting us stay" Viola waved "see ya!"

When she got home, Lana walked up to the gates which guarded her house. She typed a code on the telecom which opened up the path.

She entered whilst dropping her bag on the floor near the entrance. She was standing in the hall but because of how spacious it was, it was consided to be a living room too.

Inside the hall/living room there were cream couches that croweded the fireplace. On top of the couches there were discarded books laying around. On the top of the fire place there was a collage of photos which also included Lana in most of them as a child. Lana walked up the stairs to the library where her mother's study was. As she entered the libary there was a desk near the window, overflowing with books, some even falling on the floor.

"Mom?" Lana looked at the doorway leading into the study

"Lana" A man dressed in a vest and some baggy jeans came down the stairs

"Reggie...? Wheres my Mom?" Lana asked as she watched him come down the stairs. He was one of your mother's assistants who helped with whatever technical difficulties that she had with computers, mobiles and other things. He had nutmeg skin with his head of hair in corn rows and a moustache and goatee beard.

"She's not here at the moment but she should be back by tomorrow" he explained

"Fine I'm going to bed" She sighed

"Wait aren't you hungry?" he asked "Your Mom said you'll be hungry after school so I made some burritos man"

Without looking she walked towards the door. Yawning she spoke "I'll have some tommorow for lunchtime at school" She opened the door and turned to face him "Goodnight Reggie"

* * *

** Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
